epic_war_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story
Chapter 1 - Lost Forest Area 1 Our heroes descend to the land of the elves, where mythical creatures and the clan of the most powerful elves live in the most peaceful ways. But now they can't find peace in the Lost Forest. Malignant forces are present at each house, at each tree. The elves are being forced to fight against their will. We'll have to fight back! "The queen of arrows is coming for us. Dodge every arrow and attack until she falls!" Area 2 The biggest long ranged trouble is down. The king of the elves may be very furious now. Viegraff starts to run towards the Old Oak Tree, but he is stopped by a spear that just scratch his forearm. George T., the most feared centaurus of the region, is charging into our army, killing some of our men. It's time to break those spears! Area 3 As night approaches, and the fireflies spread their light, our champions see tauri and skeletons among the elves climbing the trees and putting them into fire. How could the king make this to his own home? The king is fool throwing flames at his own house. There must be something behind this actions. Far, the army see trees being torn down and then we hear a loud and low roar coming from the east. Gorillas. They are hard to be knocked down. But not for our heroes! Area 4 The gorilla gang was destroyed as well as the some beautiful plants of the forest. Almost reaching the Old Oak Tree that will give our army access to the king's chamber, we see dead female elves on the way. They are shining bright as their blood is absorbed by the fertile land. Fairies are tending their graves. But they conjured some magic and is throwing the heroes away with strong windstorms. The wind must stop! Area 5 The fairies couldn't parry our attacks. The wind is slowing down, but magic starts to spread life seeds through all the forest, reviving the trees. The lost elven's Queen is attempting to reconstruct her homeland. She sends the most skillful elves her kingdom has. Taken by a furious spirit, they seek and vanquish all enemies on their way. A soft and cute magician, named Marcela appears nearby and help to extinguish the flames from the trees. After seeing our army, she attacks the heroes as the strong elven man do it too. "Did you put fire in my home? I will slay you, unblessed foes!" Area 6 Marcela was defeated in battle, but she agreed to join our forces to stop the destruction of the Lost Forest. As the heroes enter through the secret passage behind the Old Oak Tree, more elven women dead. This is strange. The warriors reach the throne, and see that the king is dead. How could this happen? What is killing the women and controlling the elven men? Suddenly a dark winged girl comes flying down to the center of the throne room. A devilish mob. The dark fencer. So the Lord of Hell is behind all this destruction. The Epic War is becoming more dangerous. Area 7 After the death of that fencer, the floor opens and drags her back to hell. But the restoration of the plants ceased. The Elven Queen is dead. The top of the tree starts to collapse. Someone set fire in the Lost Forest's heart. We struggle to exit the main house of the forest, but some ninjas are chasing our army, lead by the infamous Ninja Kotaro. They are being controlled too. But where is the origin of all this havoc? Area 8 So there it is. At the top of the Old Oak Tree. She is laughing at our troops as she brings down the destruction of the Lost Forest. The devilish temptress. The succubus. A demon that is able to make all men fall in love with her and do whatever she wants. The Elven Queen is dead at her arms. Now it's time to send her back to hell for killing the most peaceful creatures of the world. The Epic War is reaching new levels. The world is becoming a hell. "Defeat her with no mercy! With our victory, the Lord of Hell will tremble before our power!" Chapter 2 - Floating Lands Area 1 After the Lost Forest got destroyed, and the elves moved to their neighbouring civilizations, it starts to rain stones. It looks like there is trouble at the Floating Lands, home of the avian race and of the rock-made beings. Reaching the sky-high civilization, our heroes witness birds losing their flying power. The darkness has reached even the heaven. An angel comes to , interrupting our way and says that we can't go on. "Prove that you're capable of living when chaos falls upon the world". Area 2 The Divine Angel lets our heroes pass. Just as we get to the highest land, the Angel is hit by a dark-fire ball and falls onto the Earth's crust. The maleficent witch Lucia is spreading terror over all brave creatures. Death Knight Oz don't tremble before her power, but gets surrounded by Anubis Warriors summoned by Lucia. She summoned a powerful TurdZilla, capable of throwing us away from the mainland with its water cannons. "Now, deal with my baby!" Area 3 Enraged, Lucia casts a darkness spell that succumbs the light and turn the moon from white to pink. Oz used the cannon that left from TurdZilla to expunge all anubis warriors. "Killed my TurdZilla. Killed my Anubis. Now you'll have to face me!" The moon witch is determinated. But she is no match for us! Area 4 Just before losing all energies, Lucia concentrated her mind, and used all of her power to summon an almighty dragon to destroy the Floating Lands. Dragon Slayer Sonya feels pleasure by fighting at the right place, against the right enemy. But she won't fight by herself. Viegraff knows that fire is strong versus wind. It looks like the breeze is blowing in our favor. The bigger the enemy, the greater the victory. Area 5 Killing the dragon unleashed a wave that woke up a mysterious part of the nature. A furious storm hits the highlands. Lightning bolts are cracking all over the rocks and the remaining avian people are being knocked down. Suddenly, an old lady, named Minerva riding a magic broom comes at us saying hardly "Forget the avians. Get out of here before you die." But the ancient sage Marcos comes behind us warning that Minerva is an evil witch. "Don't trust her. She conjured this storm, not the dragon." When our heroes looked back, Minerva is casting a thunderbolt towards us! Greg the Hunter scream a battle shout and rush to kill the witch. Area 6 Even Minerva was killed, the storm did not stop. The golems are resistant to thunder, but the instability of the Floating Lands caused a cold gale to ravage the structures. The enormous rock beasts went mad. Filled with fury, the golems lost their mind and suddenly tried to attack us. Only two of 'em. Popo dealed with the enraged monsters and disassembled both of them. This only caused an insane fury on other rocky beings. "Don't kill them. They are responsable for maintaining these rocks floating." says the sage Marcos. This will be a very hard fight. Hard as stone. Area 7 All rocks are weaker now. With the golems down, the giant rocks just stopped moving. But the nature is changing drastically. The temperature is going down. Wong Sakti is feeling cold. It's snowing! But it's impossible... Oh, it's not. Not with Lamias nearby. This beings half-woman, half-snakes are known by freezing the enemies with blizzards and avalanches. The avian race called them to expel everyone from their homes, so they can rebuild the floating rocks. But we don't have to fall on Earth yet... Area 8 The leader of the avian race, Ohomarax the Cyclone, comes flying down at us. "So you defeated the golems and defeated some of our people... you don't expect getting out of here without being punished, do you?" says the avian. "They did not cause this trouble, Ohomarax." says Marcos. But Death Knight Oz move his giant axe and points at the bird leader. "But you didn't do anything to stop this either. You don't deserve to rule this place." "You will apologize and beg me so I can make this place your grave!" Chapter 3 - Mount Drakenlair Area 1 After knocking the leader of the avian race, the Floating Lands started to break. We are falling. The only avian survivors grab their people in the air and flies away. They won't save us. Dragon Slayer Sonya is the only one who can save herself. We are falling towards the Mountain Drakenlair, lair of the most feared dragons of the world. It's getting worse. The vulcan is active and expeling lava. But a miracle happens. A bad miracle. We are catch by a dragon and he drops us at the mainland safely. But now comes the danger. The dragon doesn't wait and flies high and dive towards us with the mouth charged of fire. The breath of flames will engulf us. Marcos casts a giant shield of light that protect us. "Stab his heart. It's the only way to defeat him!" Area 2 "I'm feeling orgasms by slaying these babies..." says Dragon Slayer Sonya. But the first dragon is down. The second is underneath their feet. The heroes feels the ground shaking. It's not the nature again. Three giant horns come out of the ground exploding the earth. We are thrown away from the base of the mountain. It's the wild Earth Dragon. Popo is shivering. It's a big deal for him. But not for Sonya and Oz. The dragon spike his horns into the ground and starts running towards us, keeping the charge and breaking the earth easily. We gotta stop that earthquake! Area 3 The almighty Earth Dragon was killed. Popo removes one of his tusks to keep as a trophy. In a heartbeat the ground shaked quickly and the vulcan of Mt. Drakenlair closed its chimney. Now the other dragons will wake up. The chaos is causing a turbulence at all ecosystems. Lord of Hell may be having fun as the world destroys itself. Overhead, a warrior flying a smaller draconic being was scared staring at a dead dragon. "You come to my lair and kill my dragons. I will throw you at the dragons so you can feed them. Die!" Area 4 The Dragon Rider laughs at us still lying on the cold floor. "There are five more dragons that are coming here. You will shiver before their power! YOU WILL SHI..." The warrior is smashed by the feet of the Zombie Dragon, which calls for undead warriors to rise out of ground. The undead keep Viegraff, Wong and Popo occupied. Sonya is full of bravery and will, as she never fought so many dragons at once. So as is Oz and Greg. The bloodlust is turning them into dragon slayers too. "C'mon boys. Let's show this dragon a lesson or two." says Sonya determinated to kill every dragon in her way. Area 5 We thought that Zombie Dragon was dead. Weakened, he is getting up. These monsters are too hard to be killed... But Heaven is helping us. It casts a light beam that burns the Zombie Dragon and dematerialize him. The seven of us are not alone. But it looks like the sky got sick. It's raining stones... again. But these were sent out of nothing. Just as the Wind Dragon. Maybe it was ressurrected by the Lord of Hell. We killed him once; we can kill him again! Area 6 As the Wind Dragon agonize in death again, the last two dragons wake up and surround us. Quartz Dragon and Iron Dragon. But Wong got a trump card. He called for help when we were travelling to Floating Lands and a group of well trained monks came to fight on our side. Quartz Dragon is the first that attack our army. It's scales are hard as stone, it's head has an intelligent mind, and deadly reflexes. With a better chance of victory, it's up to our heroes to be champions! Area 7 Quartz Dragon has been dragged down and his tough heart was slashed by Sonya. Its death caused pink quartz crystals to appear through all Mt. Drakenlair. The vulcan got too heavy from the igneous rocks and crystals that it collapsed on top of himself. A big explosion threatened the entire region. But it was constrict by solid monolithes. Heaven helped us one more time. The quartz is full of dark magic and is enhancing the other dragon's power.The Iron Dragon got so much stronger... We need to defeat him before he become unstoppable! Area 8 All dragons were killed. Sonya feels she's the most victorious dragon slayer in history. But she was answered with evil laughs. "Hahahahaha. You killed my pressshious monsters. But I'm their massster and my power is growing up as I absorb their soulsss!" The Fire Lizard raise his hands and suck their spirits. When done, he unleashes a powerful explosion, setting unextinguishable flames at the Mt. Drakenlair. "I will send you to my home to meet my master: the Lord of Hell!" There's no holding back. Our army will fight with all of our forces to end this war! Chapter 4 - Cursed Lake Area 1 Viegraff dealt the fatal strike to the master of dragons. Before dying, the Fire Lizard screamed and all dragon souls he consumed were released and his body dissolved into ember. Finally we can calm down. "We can't rest yet. The explosion of the vulcan affected the lake Neperturi. Look at these insects running away. The Epic War is changing everything." says the sage Marcos. "Before reaching the Lord of Hell, we need to interrupt the grand ritual of those corrupted warriors." speaks Popo. "Let's head to the Royal Throne, but first let's check the lake and all other habitats to save the innocent creatures." says Wong Sakti. The lake has been substituted by a "lavafall". There is an armoured rhino at the top of a hill on the lake side. Probably he is causing troubles. Let's get him! Area 2 As the rhino soldier runs away from the lake, the crocodillians are patrolling the lands nearby. They tracked our heroes and the alpha male is enraged. He orders every unit he commands to attack us. They think that we cursed the lake. Let's show them that they are wrong! Area 3 The leader fell into the lake full of lava, but before falling into it, he is saved by Sonya who has mercy of their race. But after putting him in mainland, the lava turned into water. The nature is feeling the consequences; it can't control itself properly. "The Lord of Hell is causing this chaos. You better run to a safe place, before he exterminates your tribe." says the Death Knight Oz. Croco Man and his companions ran to a hideout in the neighbouring marsh. There is something screeching at the lake. Down there, we are surprised by bats... wait. No. They are frogs... Bat Frogs? Area 4 The animals are going crazy. The darkness, the pain and the suffering is spreading like a virus. Greg the Hunter sends an eagle to patrol the area. The eagle cry and flies back quickly to Greg shoulder. We sense a very fast creature running towards us. It's the Dark Panther, the nightmare of its preys. It devours enemies quickly and his bloodthirst is insatiable. It's here. It jumps above the trees and attack us with all its fierceness. Area 5 The panther had his eyes ripped by the eagle, rendering him blind. Greg with no mercy, swung his axe and decapitated the Dark Panther. But no blood was spilled out. Instead, of it, dark smoke started to coming out of his neck. "What is this?" yells Viegraff. "The Lord of Hell wants to succumb the life of the world. He's creating false dark monsters to extinguish the real ones." declares Marcos. The lake changed again. With darkness in the air, it became an lake full of acid and fungi. "And it will keep destroying if we do nothing." says a rat warrior who came out of nothing. "Battle me! If I lose, I will join you. If I win, you'll be thrown at the acid lake." Area 6 The battle is over and the army gains one more soldier. Mince the Mouse is not very trusty but it's kinda strong and very agile. "He stinks. I don't trust him." affirms Wong. "Me neither." says Sonya. The heroes decide to look around and exterminate the darkness in this region. They look for the wise turtle. Hidden in a ground cave, the Turtle Master offers the secret spell to create giant waves of light that dispel the dark beasts. But first, we need to pass a challenge: destroy all force fields that he made until we get to him. Let's break through! Area 7 After getting the spell, the ancient sage Marcos started to chant some words to activate it. But, the scroll instead of unleashing waves of light, it created a large cage with black fences that imprisionated our heroes. Mince is outside the cage. The Turtle Master too. But there is a foe at the arena. The Killer Bunny; known for being a successful bandit, he traps the victim and steals all of his valuable belongings. "Now let's force you to dive into the acid". For everybody's surprise, the acid is gone. There is only grass at the hole. Heaven has restored life here. "Damn! I'll have to kill you all with my hands!" Area 8 After killing the bad rabbit, the betrayer mouse and the liar turtle, more shadow came out of them. We need to be more careful with these traps. The ancient sage Marcos casts a light spell that eradicates the dark from those evil creatures, but Oz called for death and the shadows consumed the monsters. "So.... you're kill-...ing my bab-...ies." says a girl that arrives at the lake, but she seems to be lunatic. "You took away... the children... of Kitara." says Kitara word by word slowly, crying and trembling. "But you'll be... my new babies, right?". She lost control and summons a tremendous pack of wild beasts. There's an old brazilian popular saying: "A day's of the hunt, and the other's of the hunter." But today's not the day of the hunter! Chapter 5 - Burg Castle Area 1 After battling the strange huntress, Kitara's madness disappeared and she became "normal" again. She stared at us and ran away to the forest. "We need to clarify all this things." says Wong. "There's a way. We can create the Lightbringer. It's a staff that is made by combining the pure jewel Irzon and a rod made of moonwood. The jewel is located at my former castle. It's not far from here." argue Greg the Hunter. In the way, our heroes witness meteors falling at the horizon, and orc skeletons on the path. "I think the castle has been taken. But who would do..." before finishing the ask, a monk fighter landed and kicked Greg in the head, stunning him for some seconds. "You're invading our territory! Fight or die!" exclaims Senopati. Area 2 Knocked down, Senopati is cornered by Greg. "What did you do to the Burg Castle?", asks Greg. "He was taken by us, the clan Hakimachaji." after saying this, Senopati took a flare of this pocket and shoot to notify the clan that the castle is being attacked. Greg, enraged, nailed the axe at his chest. The castle is located in the bottom of a large hole created by the explosion of a meteor. The warriors of the clan are very fast, agile and have good reflexes and they're sending more soldier to attack us, leaded by Kalos the Warrior. They declared an Epic War! Area 3 The clan Hakimachaji is sending even more warriors to defeat us. But something happens. Ghosts and phantoms just started to hover the castle. Souls of the dead orcs are killing them all. They want to reclaim the castle! They're on our side. But the leader of the clan, Guan Yu ordered that shamans invoke some foes to protect him. A heavily armored minotaurus is summoned and got fury on his eyes. We better send him off to that insane labyrinth! Area 4 "I wonder who summoned the floating skulls, the ghosts and the souls of my brothers..." thinks Greg. "The corrupted warriors. They started the ritual. Death is travelling through these lands to extinguish any threat that might stop their actions." says Oz. Suddenly, the avian race comes back to conquer the castle! After losing their home, there's nothing else they can do. But we won't let them take the jewel! Area 5 The avian race is gone. They ran away in fear of losing more of its members. But they previewed something very dangerous. A powerful storm falls upon the hole. Maybe the Heaven wants to reconstruct the lost enviroments? Or maybe is the darkness trying to kill all of us... Whatever it is, we need to get to the jewel pretty fast. We entered the castle, but we are surprised by a giant chimera. It's protecting the leader of the clan. We need to pass! Area 6 Darkness is coming out of the chimera. Guan Yu knows how to manipulate darkness. He is an ally of the Lord of Hell... Guan summons one more. This time, Kerberos, a hell hound. Outside the castle, there are waves menacing to invade the Burg Castle. Time is short. And Guan Yu is just escaping through a secret passage with. We can't let him run away with the jewel Irzon! Area 7 Sonya is pretty fast and flies to get him. But the storm is getting much stronger and the castle floor is flooded and will sink the entire castle in some minutes. Sonya almost get him but she's hit by Rudra, the right-hand of Guan Yu. He has a skill that transforms his body into gold. The other heroes arrives at the secret tunnel and, strategically, Marcos dispelled his gold armor. Now he's open for attacking! Area 8 The Burg Castle is underwater. We reached finally the end of the passage. We are now looking at a new lake. The Heaven kicked out the troublemakers and Guan Yu is owning the ancient jewel Irzon. We need it to create the Lightbringer staff. But he decided to fight until death for it. Known for being a truly martial art master, he is capable of flying, manipulate fire and using every kind of sword. A good foe to Viegraff. But the fate has been set. We'll fight until death! Category:Browse